


Moments

by pseudonymouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Founders fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudonymouse/pseuds/pseudonymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the moments we crave, the moments like this one. [Founders short. HH/GG fluff.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> My maiden voyage on this ship. Expect a lot of it from me.

He is determined now. To see her fall, to bring her once more unto the breech and watch her tip beyond it; watch her come apart like so many starbursts in the night sky, and have her rain down from above him, the fire of her, licking his skin like a dragon's flame. She is wild. A tempest of warm breath, and dark curls that snake around his fingers like the softest vines. She is sweet flavor, and spice, she is heady like smoke in his lungs. The muscles beneath her skin seem to move under his hands like water. He wants to fall into her, be surrounded by her. And in this moment, he thinks, he wants nothing else more than this.


End file.
